


A Very Hizuri Christmas

by GrudgeDemon (diedraechin)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Drama, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Christmas in LA, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedraechin/pseuds/GrudgeDemon
Summary: Christmas is a rather foreign holiday to Kyoko, but when Kuu and Julie invite her to visit LA for Christmas and her birthday, the wonder of the season takes her, and her adopted family, by surprise.  If only they'd warned her that their son, Kuon, would also be home for the holidays.





	1. December 19th

December 19th

Kyoko went over her mental checklist for the fifth time since she reached the gate. It wasn't that she'd forgotten anything -- she was reasonably sure that she hadn't -- but she was nervous; she had no idea what to expect. Julie-san was so very excited that she was coming not only for  _ CHRISTMAS _ (and the amount of emphasis she put on that word terrified Kyoko a little) but for her birthday as well. 

Moko-san had not been pleased with these plans, but Kyoko had argued that she really wanted to see Kuu and his wife and they had invited her. 

The downside was that she wasn't speaking to their son. Though he had thrown himself into his work the last six months, and she didn't see that slowing up soon, so really it was unlikely that Kuon would be in LA. 

Besides, it was too late to worry about such a thing. She was already at the gate and her plane was about to board. When they called for First Class, she blanched but stood up and headed forward. She really should have argued with Otou-san about the cost of the ticket more, but he was having none of it.  It was part of their Christmas/birthday present, he said.  That it’d be rude to turn it down, and that he’d really, really, really (yes, he did use three ‘really’s) wanted her to just accept.

She found her seat in the middle of the plane and sat down.  She pulled out her script and started reading. When she got back from LA, she had to jump right into shooting the new drama she had signed on with a few days ago.  She was a late addition to the cast, but the previous leading lady had dropped out and she had a reputation for learning scripts fast -- though not as fast as Moko-san. She’d have plenty of time to learn the lines for the first scenes they'd be filming before she got back. 

“Champagne?”

She looked up at the flight attendant. “Excuse me?” 

The attendant smiled at her.  “Would you like a glass of champagne before we take off?”  She held out a tray.

“Yes, you would.”

Kyoko snapped her head to the left.  The seat across the aisle from her was now occupied.  By Kuon.  Who gave her a cheeky smile and nodded his head.

“I’m sorry.  I’m underage,” she replied.

The attendant nodded and offered orange juice instead, which she gladly took.

Kuon sighed at her, took the proffered glass of champagne and started fiddling with something, putting things in pockets and compartments that she didn’t even realise were there.  He was obviously perfectly comfortable and knew exactly what was going on, and she suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious.

Shaking her head, she took the opportunity to look away and back to her script.  She wasn’t interested in what he was doing, or saying, or thinking.  She sighed.  She really probably should have thought harder about taking this trip.  Especially knowing now that he was going to be in LA as well.  She sighed.  The words in front of her weren’t actually making much sense, but she refused to give in.

“Hizuri-san, would you like to change now?  The lavatory is free.”

Change?

“Ah, not at the moment.  Thank you though.”  There was a pause.  “Kyoko-chan, what about you?”

She looked around the edge of her script at Kuon.  Both he and a different flight attendant were looking at her.  “What about me?”  She directed the question to the attendant, but of course Kuon answered.

“The pyjamas.”

She just blinked at him and didn’t say a single word.

“Ask again after food service.”

The attendant went away.  Kyoko’s fingers tightened on the script.  She knew he was still looking at her, and it bothered her.  He knew that they weren’t speaking, and yet he always pretended that he didn’t know that and just kept talking to her as he used to.

Back when his hair wasn’t blond with the sparkle of diamonds.

Back when his eyes weren’t the color of summer leaves.

Back when she believed in fairies and princes and happily ever afters.

Back before Corn shattered.

“You really should just relax and enjoy the flight.  There will be time to read your script later.”

She didn’t answer.  Couldn’t answer.  She never knew what to say to this man that used to be Ren, but wasn’t, but... was.  Instead, she shook her head and put the script to one side in favor of her headphones.  If she watched something, then she’d have a reason to ignore him and pretend that she couldn’t hear his voice.  So, that is what she’d do.

Except that the selection of dramas was really not in her favor.  They had some recent ones and since they were the popular ones, he was in a fair few.  Or she was, and she didn’t really feel  comfortable watching her own work.  Or they weren’t ones that she had much interest in.

Then there was the back catalog where, of course, there was  _ Dark Moon _ and  _ Purple Down I  _ and  _ II. _

She sighed and went to look at the Western shows instead.  Kuu’s latest was there, but that felt just as odd, and there were a couple of romantic comedies, and those could burn -- along with all feelings of love, ever.  Then there was some fantasy movie that she thought about watching and almost clicked on before she thought better of it.  Fantasy movies were for the Kyoko before six months ago.

She felt the plane start to move, wasn’t sure if she was glad or scared or tired or worried.  All she knew is that this trip wasn’t going to be the relaxing holiday that her Otou-san and Julie-san promised.

*`*`*`*`*

It turned out that the airplane pyjamas -- which she eventually gave in and put on after seeing the other people flying had them on -- were surprisingly comfortable, even if she had to roll the sleeves and the legs just a little in order to properly fit into them.

She hadn’t expected them to take her clothes and hang them in a little hidden closet in a side panel of her seat, or that they’d turn her entire seat into a bed, complete with a comforter and two cozy pillows.  

“You look cute, Kyoko-chan.”

Blushing, she quickly climbed into her former-seat-now-bed, got under the covers, and stuck her headphones over her ears.  She’d eventually found a drama special that Moko-san had been in, and had just decided to watch that on repeat, but she couldn’t help but sneak a peek across the aisle where Kuon was leaning back in his little bunk with a leg bent up and his headphones on.  He was now listening to something while he read a script of his own.  Unlike hers, his pyjamas fit a bit more snugly across his shoulders, but he still looked incredibly comfortable.  And good.  Attractive.  Even in airplane pyjamas.  It was too much, and she flipped over to her side, squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to sleep.

It happened incredibly quickly.  When she woke up, it was to the sound of cutlery.  She sat up and immediately looked around.  Within a minute, there was an attendant asking if she’d like to freshen up and get dressed while they reset her seat and retrieved her breakfast, and would she like the Western set or Japanese set, and…

First Class was a very strange place on airplanes, and she wasn’t entirely sure she liked it. But freshen up she did, and when she sat down, a basic Japanese breakfast was delivered swiftly.

“We’ll be over California soon.”

Again, she was ignoring Kuon.  It wasn’t like she had a window seat, so it didn’t really matter.  Did it?

“I thought you might want to trade so you could see the cityscape.  It’s really different from Japan.”

She glanced over and pressed her lips together in a tight line.  She really did want to.

“It’s really clear too, I bet the visibility will be great.”  He was cajoling her. 

But agreeing meant that she would have to actually say something and acknowledge Kuon’s presence on the flight.  She turned back to her rice, shovelling more into her mouth and thinking as she chewed.  Why did he have to make not talking to him so difficult?  He did things like this every time they were in the same place.  He’d even tricked her into responding a couple of times, and looked absolutely pleased with himself every time.

She really didn’t like it.

She’d say that he looked smug, but he didn’t -- not really, just happy.

Suddenly, his face -- with his hair falling into his eyes and his gentle, happy smile that reminded her of when he was ten -- filled her line of sight.  “You don’t have to say anything. Just, if you’re interested go over there, okay?”

She watched as he walked to the lavatory and then glanced longingly at his window.  She took a deep breath, then practically jumped across the aisle into his seat and looked out the window.  She could see bits of city between the clouds, but it was still mostly ocean.  It really did look different from Tokyo from the sky, though.

She wished she had grabbed her phone so she could take a picture.  She looked over at her seat.  Kuon was back and smiling at her.  She sighed.

He  _ was _ being nice and letting her look out his window…

She took a deep breath.  “Can you hand me my phone so I can take a picture?”

Oh, his heavenly smile still made her heart ache.  “It would be my pleasure, Kyoko-chan.”  He looked around and -- after spotting it in one of the many pockets -- handed it over across the aisle.  Her fingers brushed against his as she took it, and again she felt that little zing of electricity that she used to.

“Thank you.”  She clutched her phone in her hand, held it to her chest, and turned back to the window.

A flight attendant sighed dreamily.  No doubt she’d made the mistake of looking at Kuon when he was smiling at her with that very dangerous smile.  Always a mistake.  It was like being hit with a full dose of fairytale drug, that smile.  It was a good thing she was almost immune to it.  Full immunity might take the rest of her life, but she was determined to acquire it.

Her breath caught as the city came into view and she held her smartphone close to the window to take a picture.  It really was pretty how all the buildings looked like miniatures, and even the cars on the highway looked like little toys as they got a little closer.

She looked across the aisle at Kuon and smiled.

*`*`*`*`*

She found Kuon waiting for her at baggage claim.  He’d actually already collected her suitcase.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it before.  It was the exact same one she’d used in Guam when they’d been the Heel Siblings.  That felt like ages ago.

A different lifetime.

Different people.

She sighed.

“I figured since we’re going to the same place, I would just grab your things.  Customs wasn’t too bad?  I would have gone with you, but different passport, so not really allowed.”

She nodded and reached for her suitcase, but he pushed the cart he had set it on out of her reach.

“Not happening.”

She sighed and glowered at him, but he just put his hand on her head as he used to and stroked the top of her head. She only paused a moment before ducking away, hoping that he hadn't noticed her hesitation to leave the warm comfort of his hand.  She shook her head.  He was being ridiculous. 

A brief look of sadness crossed over Kuon’s face, but his smile swiftly returned as she glumly followed him through the doors reading that they had nothing to declare, out of the sterile environment that was passport control and customs, and into a bustling international terminal of a major metropolitan airport.

“Just follow the flashing lights,” Kuon sighed.  

She looked over in the same direction that he was and immediately understood what he was talking about.  His parents were surrounded by people, most of which had cameras out.  Quite a few looked professional, even.  Paparazzi? 

“Are they…” She stopped.  No talking.  Talking to him was dangerous.

“Vultures?  Yes.”  He stopped, obviously debating if he wanted to wade into that mess, but the decision was taken out of his hands when his mother caught sight of him.  

The mass of people parted like they were in a movie, and Julie-san, in her high heels and skinny jeans with her flowing top in red and silver, rushed over to where they were and flung her arms around Kuon’s neck.  “You’re home!”

Kyoko couldn’t help but smile.  It got a bit brighter when she caught the grimace on Kuon’s face.  Served him right.  He was always embarrassing her, after all.

“Yeah, I’m home, Mom.  Or at least in LA.”

She stepped back and pinched his cheeks, pulling on them a little, and Kyoko’s eyes went wide.  They went even wider at her next words.  “Is that the mouth that is talking back to me?”

She saw Kuon glance at her with a mischievous look.  “Nope,” he said, “my mouth is here.”  And pointed at his lips.

“Well, then use it to give your mother a kiss.  Hurry up.  I haven’t said hello to Kyoko yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  She’s everyone’s favourite.”  He bent down a little and pressed his lips to his mother’s cheek.

She patted his cheek.  “Well, she’s adorable.  You are not.”

He sincerely sounded affronted.  “Since when?”

Julie-san scoffed.  “Since I decided that you need someone to keep your ego in check.  All those women staring at you all the time must have gone to your head.”  She turned away, but Kyoko still caught Kuon’s response.

“Not at all.  The only pair of eyes I want looking at me avoid me.”

But she didn’t have time to give it much thought, because Kyoko was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug. If she hadn’t been more familiar with the touchiness of Cain when she’d acted as Setsu, she would have frozen, but she was able to return the gesture, though she wasn’t sure that all the stiffness vanished.

“You are absolutely more adorable than Kuu said! I mean I’ve seen you on video chat, but this, having you here is just… it’s going to be the  _ BEST CHRISTMAS _ !”

“Mom really loves Christmas.”

Kyoko took a step back and bowed properly.  “I really appreciate your hospitality over the holiday.  Thank you for having me, Julie-san.”

“Oh, no, no, no, this won’t do.  Not at all.  Call me Mom.”

Kyoko raised her head and looked at the woman in front of her.  She had her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face.  “I… I don’t…” She couldn’t possibly refer to Kuon’s mother as familiarly as he did; that would be insulting!

Julie pressed her lips together and gave a look that was eerily similar to her son’s disapproving look back when he’d been Ren.  Just with Kuon’s bright green eyes instead.

“Mom.”  The word came out of her mouth unbidden and Julie smiled.  Oh, this whole family was dangerous with their smiles.  Damn it.

“Son!”  Kuu had finished signing autographs and taking pictures and was walking over to them.  “No, not you.  The cuter one.”  He walked past Kuon and picked up Kyoko in a bear hug.  “I’m so glad you came.  I thought you might change your mind when you found out that the big idiot over there was coming home, too.”

“I… uh, I didn’t realise until he was on the plane sitting across from me.”

Kuu put her down and looked over at Kuon, who just sheepishly grinned at his father.  “I forgot to mention it to her.”  Though Kyoko could tell that he was lying.  He knew that if he’d told her, she would have cancelled on his parents.

Kuu turned and wrapped his arms around his son and whispered something into Kuon’s ear in what she was pretty sure was Russian, and he replied in the same language.

Kyoko turned to look at Julie.  

She shrugged.  “Secret languages.”  She sighed.  “I gave up trying to learn Russian and Japanese.  French was enough for me, but Kuon never seemed interested, and it wasn’t as important to me that he learn French as it was to Kuu for him to learn Japanese and Russian.  After all, I learned it for work purposes, not because I was raised speaking it, as Kuu was.”

Kyoko nodded.

“But your English is very good.  I’ve never asked why.”

Kyoko tilted her head to the side.  “My foster mother taught me.  The inn which I was raised in was very prominent in Kyoto and had many foreign clients, so English was a must. ”  She paused and looked over at Kuon.  “Though I know that my English is a bit too formal.”

Julie linked her arm with Kyoko.  “Well, we can work on that while you’re here.  I have all sorts of plans.  Ice skating and shopping, and I thought we’d take a boat out, then see some of the Christmas lights along the Venice walking canals.  There’s even an Ice Kingdom that has some amazing ice sculptures and tubing and ice slides.  Have you ever done anything like that, Kyoko?”

Her eyes were wide and she shook her head.

“Mom, Kyoko-chan has never experienced Christmas outside of Japan, and really that’s just oneish day and not very… well, it’s not like  _ here _ .”  He paused.  “Though I think some of the Tokyo winter illuminations would put a lot of the lights here to shame.  Maybe.  I haven’t seen them for years.  But kitsch.  I think LA will win for Christmas kitsch.  Though I bet that Kyoko would really like a traditional Japanese Christmas dinner.”

Kyoko rolled her eyes skyward, but Julie wasn’t looking at her and instead had her head turned toward Kuon.

“There’s a traditional Japanese Christmas dinner?”  She sounded so excited, Kyoko almost felt bad for her.  “What is it?  Can we do it here?”

Kuu snorted.

“Sure!”  Kuon gave his mother a big grin.  “It’s really easy to make, too.”

“Really?”

She had to stop this.  “Kuon.”  Just his name. For Julie's sake. 

He looked over at her and gave his puppy dog eyes.  She gave in and let him have his fun.

“Well?”  Julie poked her son in his arm as they walked.  “What do I need to get?”

“Kentucky Fried Chicken.”

Kuu lost his struggle and started laughing.  His laugh only redoubled as Julie huffed and slapped her son on his arm.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“But it’s true!”

Julie looked at her.  “Is it really?”

Kyoko nodded.  “For decades.  They even dress up the Colonel figures in Santa suits.”  She paused.  “Though I’ve never actually had it.  The lines are very long on Christmas.”

They were at the car Kuu and Julie hired to take them home.  Suitcases were stored and they all piled into the large SUV.

*`*`*`*`*

Kyoko got out of the car and just stopped.  This was not… this couldn’t be… did they stop at a restaurant?  But no, it didn’t look like one of those, either.  The building was large, rectangular and two stories in a Spanish sort of style, with little bits of ivy clinging to parts of the walls. It was pretty and unexpected.

“Kyoko-chan, are you coming?”  Kuon was rolling her suitcase and she rushed to take it from him, but he spun it into his other hand. Kuu had Kuon’s.

She glared.

“It’ll look even more amazing tonight when the lights turn on.”

She pressed her lips together.

He looked at her expectantly.  He knew.  She was sure that her question was written all over her face.  She looked away from him, and saw Kuu and Julie looking at them.  She braced herself.  “Mom, what does Kuon mean by turn on the lights?”

She heard Kuon’s sigh next to her.  He wasn’t going to trap her that easily.

Kuon’s parents looked at them with confused expressions, but Julie answered anyway.  “The whole house is decorated with Christmas lights!  It looks spectacular!  You’ll love it!”

“This really is the house?”

Kuon nodded.  His smile was back.  She hadn’t directed the question at someone who wasn’t him.  He grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door that Kuu had opened.  “Welcome home, Kyoko-chan.”

The living room was huge with high ceilings and large windows all along one wall, bathing the house in bright natural light. Each piece of furniture looked both beautiful and incredibly comfortable, as if she could just curl up at any second and take a nap and would be cushioned perfectly.   Everywhere she looked, there were photos framed and hung on the walls.  It was both like and unlike the pictures of celebrity homes she’d seen in magazines.  The magazines always seemed so posed, with everything in their proper places and very little in the way of personal effects.  But in addition to all the family pictures, there was a book open and turned upside down on the arm of the couch, and a lap blanket haphazardly thrown over the back.  A side table had some fashion magazines haphazardly stacked.  

The room smelled of cinnamon and cardamon and ginger, and she smiled.

“I gave Kyoko the room with the best view.  Will you take her things there, honey?”

Kuon nodded.  “Come on, Kyoko-chan.”

Kyoko just followed him down a hall.  It too was lined with photos, but not all of these were family photos like in the living room.  There were just lots and lots of nature landscapes.  Many of them were gorgeous.  She stopped at one that looked over a waterfall in a jungle and stared.

“I took that when I was eight or nine, I think.  I used to be really into photography.  Nature photography, specifically.  I’m surprised they kept all those up.”

She glanced over at Kuon.  “You took that photo?”

“Yeah, I did.  A bunch of these, actually.  I travelled a lot with my parents.  A camera kept me out of trouble. For the most part.”  He opened a door on their right.  Kyoko’s breath caught with the view.  One whole wall was just giant picture windows.  The room overlooked the pool, but beyond the pool there was a clear view of the ocean.

“Like she said.  The room with the best view.”  He rolled her suitcase over to the bureau and grabbed her bag out of her fingers, which had gone pretty slack.  It really was a breathtaking view.

“I feel like I can see for forever.”

She looked around, surprised that Kuon didn’t take advantage of her speaking to him. Instead, he was just looking at her, his expression soft and tender, but not smiling.  Not frowning, either.  Just looking.  She blushed and looked down.  

“I’ll let you get settled and rest for a while.  If you want, I’ll show you around the house and the property a little later.”

She just nodded.  When the door closed behind him, she collapsed into the large chaise by that giant picture window and stared at the view, letting her mind wander. 

*`*`*`*`*

The rest of the first day passed in a blur.  She was exhausted from travelling and overwhelmed being in the Hizuri home.  Everything was larger than life, it seemed.  And when it wasn’t, like the infinity pool, there still seemed to be some sort of optical illusion at play to make it seem bigger than anything she’d ever experienced.

She didn’t slip, and managed to not actually say anything else directly to Kuon throughout their outing out to one of Kuu’s favorite local eateries for dinner. But the conversation had been easy; Kuu and Julie seemed mostly interested in finding out all the things that they’d been working on lately, so there were no lags in the conversation at all.

She had excused herself to go to bed halfway through watching  _ A Christmas Story _ with the Hizuris upstairs in Kuu’s study/TV room after she dozed off for the third time.  She didn’t know if having a high definition projector set up so that the image would seem to be roughly half the size of a movie theater screen was just a “TV room”, but that’s what they called it.

Yes, ‘larger than life’ and ‘overwhelming’ seemed to be the words of the day.

She shut the curtains over the gorgeous view, crawled into bed and fell straight to sleep.

*`*`*`*`*


	2. December 20th

Kyoko opened the curtains and smoothed out the comforter on the bed before walking out of the guest room and toward the kitchen.  She was refreshed and rejuvenated! Ready to face anything.  Or almost anything.  Or anyone.  Well, anyone whose name was not Kuon, but she’d even give dealing with him a shot.  After all, she was visiting Otou-san and Ju… Mom.  She nodded and entered the kitchen.  

“Good morning, sweetie!  Are you hungry?  I wasn’t sure what sort of breakfast you’d like.”  Julie was pouring coffee into a cup.  A half-asleep Kuon was sitting at the counter.

“Japanese.  Kyoko-chan prefers Japanese breakfast,” said half-asleep person mumbled.

Julie’s face fell.  “Oh, well, I have muffins.  I can make an egg--”

“No, don’t accept it.  Bad idea.”

“KUON!”  His mother huffed.  “But Japanese breakfast is a little beyond me, and Kuu isn’t up yet.  It’s a shame because I’m sure we have all the things for it.”

Kyoko perked up at that.  “If you have everything to make it, can I?”

“Of course, but are you sure you want to cook? You’re on a vacation, aren’t you?”

Kyoko rounded the counter.  “No, it’s fine.  I actually quite like cooking.”

“Well, anything in the fridge is yours to use.  Kuu keeps the Japanese seasonings and such in this drawer here,” Julie pulled out a drawer, and Kyoko smiled.  Even if the refrigerator didn’t have what she needed, she could make something quite nice already.

“Rice?”

Kuon made a motion with his finger to turn around, and she did.  She spotted the rice cooker and large cabinet.  The rice was probably in there.  She got the rice washed and soaking and then went about to fish around in the refrigerator.  There was fish that would grill nicely -- if they had a grill pan, but would pan-fry quite well, too -- tofu, lots of vegetables, and a container of miso.  She pulled that out first, then raided Kuu’s Japanese stock.

When she went to find a pot to make the dashi in, it was already on the stovetop, so she just put what needed to go in and got that started.  When she finished washing the vegetables, a cutting board and kitchen knife were set up for her.

She glanced over at Julie, but she just pointed to her son with a smile.  Kuon seemed much more awake after half a cup of coffee, and had managed to summon up a grin.  She frowned at him and turned to start preparing the fish.  She turned to ask about a grill pan, but Kuon was already pulling a large one out.

She narrowed her eyes and his grin turned into a full-on smile.  “You’re welcome, Kyoko-chan.”

Rice cooked, miso soup simmering, and by the time the fish hit the grill, Kuu -- looking just as sleepy as Kuon had when Kyoko first entered the kitchen -- was walking into the room, sniffing the air.

“Kyoko-chan is cooking?  Lucky!”

“Ju-- Mom?”

Julie smiled at her.  “Yes, sweetie?”

“Shall I make you a set as well?”

Julie shook her head.  “No, none for me.  I ate when I got up a little over an hour ago, but if you can get this one to eat...” She stroked Kuon’s head gently. “I’d appreciate it.”

Kyoko looked surprised.  “He’ll eat.”  And he would.  Ren had always eaten her breakfasts -- her heart twisted -- so Kuon would.

Kuon was pulling out all the plates and bowls and utensils she’d need to plate the food.  She sighed.  “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Kyoko-chan.”  And he gave her another of those heart-melting smiles that would be the death of her.  Full immunity couldn’t come fast enough, because she was sure each of those smiles took at least a year off of her life.

She tossed the vegetables that she hadn’t used in the soup into a mixture of rice vinegar, soy sauce and sugar, and set it aside.  She’d put it in a proper container to pickle in the refrigerator after breakfast, after she’d peeled and julienned some ginger to add.

She could feel Julie’s eyes on her as she plated the food.  Five filets for Kuu, one for her, then she cut a third of the last one off and put that on Kuu’s plate as well.  Ten portions of rice for Kuu, one for her, half portion for Kuon.  Extra large bowl of soup for Kuu and two regular servings of soup.

“There weren’t any proper pickles, so that’s missing, but there will be some by tomorrow or any day after.”  Kyoko set the food down in front of everyone and Julie took the empty seat at the counter, cradling her coffee between her hands.

Kuu patted her head.  “This smells delicious, Kyoko-chan.”  He grinned.  “Though I think you skimped on Kuon’s portions.”

She looked over at Kuon and lifted an eyebrow.

“She didn’t.  I never eat much in the morning.”

“At any point.”

“In the morning.  This is pretty perfect, actually.”  He looked over at Kyoko.  “I’m surprised you remembered.”

She blushed and picked up her chopsticks.  “Itadakimasu.”

*`*`*`*`*

Kyoko was only a little surprised when Kuu rushed down the stairs looking like a lumberjack from a cartoon a bit later.  The dark jeans and tan boots and large plaid shirt all fit him well, but just seemed incredibly out of place on him.

“Today?” Kuon sounded resigned. He obviously knew what was going on even if she didn’t, but then, she supposed, they were his family and not hers.  Kyoko decided to just keep quiet.

“Today!” Kuu clapped his hands together and collapsed on the couch.  “We still need to wait for your mother.”  Kyoko watched him as he looked at her.

“Is something the matter, Otou-san?”

“That outfit won’t do.  You’ll be terribly uncomfortable!  Jeans and a shirt.  Plaid if you have it.”

Kuon doubled over the magazine he was reading and laughed. “Kyoko-chan in a plaid shirt? She’s more likely to have her LoveMe overalls packed.”  He paused and looked at her.  “Please tell me you didn’t pack the LoveMe overalls.”  He seemed worried.

Kyoko took extra joy in not answering. She hadn’t packed them at all, but he wouldn’t know that because she was not speaking to Hizuri Kuon.  Instead, she just smiled and stood up to go and change into something “more appropriate” for whatever activity Kuu had planned for the day.

She didn’t have a plaid shirt -- Kuon was right about that -- but she did have a dark red-and-black striped long sleeved shirt. She usually wore it with a skirt, but she could make an exception. Then she just needed to figure out shoes. Obviously, she needed something walking- if not hiking-appropriate. So she picked out her sturdiest shoes and put them on.  By the time she got back to the living room, Julie had come back downstairs as well and was dressed disturbingly similar to Kuu; it was just that her outfit, from jeans to plaid shirt, was much more fitted. 

More amusing than this, though, was the fact that she was holding out a matching plaid shirt to Kuon. 

“Hell, no. I'm not wearing that.” He shook his head at his mother. 

“But we'll look cute and matchy.”

His eyes went wide. “I don't want to match. If you expect me to wear that I'll just stay home.”

Julie's bottom lip started to quiver. 

Kyoko decided to save Kuon.  She didn't particularly want to see him be embarrassed in such a fashion.  At least not in public. In private, she would have relished it.  “Is this all right, Otou-san?”

Everyone turned to look at her. 

Julie rushed over. “You look adorable!”  She looked down at the shirt in her hand. “Well, I guess I can forgo Kuon matching us since you won't be.”

“Kyoko-chan, thank you.” Kuon certainly sounded sincere. “I owe you one.”

Her curiosity for this outing had finally overcome her. “Where are we going today?”

She looked at Julie, but Kuon was the one that answered. “We're going to pick out our Christmas tree. Every year, we drive out to a tree farm and Dad cuts down the tree himself. At least that was the tradition when I lived here a few years ago.”

“We haven't done it since Kuon was kidnapped and started living in Japan, but he’s back and you’re here, it’s definitely time to make a trip back out to the farm.  Kuu called yesterday and they still have a good selection of trees in the size that we need.”

Julie kept talking about their past trips out to the tree farm as they made their way outside to pile into the Porsche SUV.

“Is it a family thing, owning Porsches, Otou-san?”  From now on, Kyoko decided, she would always purposefully address her questions to a specific person.  She glanced over at the man who was in the back with her and sighed.  Otherwise, he would take advantage.

“I don’t usually drive one.  I prefer my Maserati, but it doesn’t seat four as comfortably.  And I don’t like driving Julie’s car.”

“Why not?”

She realised too late that she forgot to address Kuu specifically, and Kuon answered instead.  “Because Mom’s Jag is slow.”

“These men of mine,” Julie said from the front seat.  “think speed in a car is especially important.  I much prefer comfort and safety.”

Kyoko laughed as both Kuu and Kuon looked at Julie as if thinking that speed didn’t matter in a car was insane.

*`*`*`*`*

By the fourth tree they looked at, Kyoko had really gotten into debating with Kuu the pros and cons of each tree.  She’d never picked out a Christmas tree before, but she had good visual-spatial awareness and could practically see how each tree would fit into the space that Julie had cleared for it.

“The bottom is too wide.  The last one was narrower and much more stately.  It would work much better in the space, Otou-san.”

“Kyoko-chan, this one is prettier.”

She tapped her foot, took a step back in order to look at the tree better, and bumped into Kuon’s broad chest.  She could feel the heat of him through her jacket, or at least she would swear that she could.  His hands grabbed her waist, steadying her.

“Are you all right, Kyoko-chan?” Kuon asked. 

Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly stepped to the side and swallowed.  “It might be prettier, Otou-san, but it just won’t do.”

“On to number five, then?”

Kyoko nodded.

Kuon started laughing.  “We’re going to end up with the first tree we looked at.  I guarantee you.”

Kyoko could hear Julie’s laugh as well as the two of them followed along behind.  “But look at it this way, your father has someone to debate the merits of the tree with, and they are having a lot of fun with this.”

They did, in fact, end up with the first tree that they’d looked at.

She was surprised when Kuon took the saw from his father and set to cutting down the tree, quipping, “Leave it to the young, old man.”

He got flicked in the forehead for his comment, but Kuu did leave the tree-cutting to him.

*`*`*`*`*

Kyoko pulled her legs up onto the couch, watching as Kuu and Kuon held the tree up in its stand while Julie gave them directions on how to move it so that it’d be perfect.

“I’m going to be covered in sap.”

Kyoko bit her lip.

“You know, you never used to complain about getting covered in sap.”  Kuu chuckled.

“I never got it in my  _ hair _ before.”  But he still shifted the tree the centimeter to the right that Julie dictated.

“Perfect.  I think that is just perfect.  Isn’t it perfect, Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko stood up to look at the tree.  It was a centimeter too far to the right in her opinion, and she opened her mouth to say just that, but it was like Kuon knew what words were going to come out of her mouth -- he cast the most intense puppy dog eyes that she’d ever seen at her.  “Yes, it’s perfect.”

Kuon immediately fell to his knees and twisted the screws into place as his father held the tree steady.  “If you say it’s crooked, I’m making you trade places, Kyoko-chan.”

Julie laughed.  “You would not.  Besides, it certainly is not crooked.  No Christmas tree would dare be crooked in my house.”

Kuon got away from the tree and looked down at his shirt.  “Well, this is ruined.”

Julie frowned.  “I really think it might be.”

Kyoko stood up and walked over and tugged at Kuon’s shirt.  “It’s not.  Just rub at the spots of sap with some rubbing alcohol before you wash it in warm water.”  She turned away.  “It’ll work for your hair as well.”  She sighed.  So much for not talking to him. And she’d been doing rather well, even if she was still flustered about backing into him at the tree farm.

Kuon walked past her -- pulling his shirt over his head as he did -- and she ended up getting an eyeful of the muscles of his back tensing as he finished pulling off the shirt.  She swallowed.  That was a cheap shot.  He had to have known it would fluster her.

“I’m going to jump into the shower and desap myself and my hair.”  He walked down the hall as his mother called after him that he should behave better in front of their guest.

“It’s fine.  I’m just…”  She paused.  She needed a little time, and the ocean view from her room was relaxing.  “I really have to learn my lines for my new drama, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to work on that for a bit?”

“Of course not.”  Julie patted her on the head and stroked her hair.  It really was very reminiscent of the way Ren’s character, Cain, used to treat Setsu.

She heard Julie’s sigh as she rounded the corner and paused for a moment to see if she was going to say something to Kuu.  She did.  “Where did it go wrong with those two?  That kidnapper said that they were so much in love that he graduated Kyoko from that silly department.  And a few weeks later, Kuon said they weren’t talking.”

“I don’t know, Julie.  I really don’t.”

Kyoko took a deep breath, frowned and walked back to her room.  She probably shouldn’t have come to LA after all.  She really was just in the way for this family.

*`*`*`*`*

“I can’t believe you kept all the ornaments that I made in school.  They’re ugly as sin.”

Kyoko stopped and pressed herself against the wall of the hallway.

“They aren’t!  I love them all.  Every last messily painted, poorly shaped lump of clay -- I don’t remember what it was supposed to be -- toilet paper roll Santa, matchstick Christmas star and potpourri and spice Christmas tree.”  Julie laughed.  “I think I like that one the best.  It’s even retained its scent after all these years.  Though my second-favourite has to be the handprint Santa ornaments you made when you were five.”

“Can we leave this stuff in this box this year?”

“No!”

“But it’s all so embarrassing.”

“Wrong! It’s all so adorable!”

Kyoko peeked around the corner.  Kuon was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed pulling things out of a box.  The coffee table now had a small row of Santas made from toilet paper rolls, cotton, fabric and construction paper.  Julie was right.  They were adorable.

“Look!  Your paper snowflakes!”

“How do you keep those from falling apart?  I had to have made them when I was like eight or something.”

“Mother’s magic.”

Kyoko almost yelped as she felt a hand enclose around her wrist.  Her other hand came up to her mouth, covering it.  She turned around.  Kuu was standing there looking at her, his eyes narrowed.  She had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like this.

“I think it’s time for a little father-son… nope, father-daughter talk.”  His voice was low; there was no way they could have heard him in the living room.  She gave in to his tug and they went up the stairs at the end of the hallway to the second floor and Kuu’s study.

“Sit.”

She sat on the couch and Kuu sat next to her.

“You aren’t even speaking to Kuon.  You’re doing a pretty good job of it, too, even while he’s persistently trying to get you to talk to him.”

Kyoko looked down at her hands in her lap.  She really wasn’t going to like this conversation.

“What happened between you two?”

Kyoko swallowed and turned to the man who had first shown her a real father’s love.  “We broke up.”

“Why?”  Kuu looked truly confused.  “He adores you.”

“But he’s not the man I fell in love with anymore.”  She could feel the tears that she’d refused to shed for the last six months prickling at the corners of her eyes.

“Kyoko-chan, what are you talking about?”

She had a feeling she was about to break Kuu’s heart.  “He’s not Ren.  I loved  _ Ren _ .  And Ren might as well be dead.”

Kuu shook his head.  “They’re the same person.”

“No, they aren’t.  Ren was a mask, an act.  He was a character that Kuon hid behind for years, and I thought the first few days after he told me that they were the same, but...” She shook her head.  “They aren’t.  I fell in love with his act.”

She paused, looking away.  “It’s not that I don’t like Kuon.  I do.  I’d even consider him a friend or… well, if it wasn’t for everything.  But he is not patient the way Ren was.  And he’s much less serious in personality than Ren was.  He’s not as gentle or as understanding.  And his sense of humor leaves something to be desired.”

“He’s not?”

“It’s not that he isn’t those things at all, he just isn’t those things in the way Ren was.  And I realised that the things that made me most uneasy about Ren when we were together, all those things were Kuon and not Ren at all.  I saw him more than anyone with a cracked mask, and yet, I think it’s because of that I can’t make them one person.  Not when so much of Ren is just gone.”

“Kyoko-chan…”  Kuu settled his hand over hers and patted it lightly, but he never continued.

She turned to look at him, knowing that the tears she’d held back for so long were silently pouring down her cheeks.  “I loved Ren, and I miss him, but I’m not allowed to miss him because he was just an act.”

Kuu didn’t say anything right away, but when he did, he surprised her.  “You’re right.  You need to grieve for Ren.  You have that right, to be sorry that he’s gone, and no one should tell you that you don’t.  I flat out had a funeral for my stage name and Shuuei didn’t even have a personality distinct from my own, like Ren’s.  So you cry, Kyoko-chan.  You cry as much as you want and I won’t tell another soul.  Your Otou-san’s arms are safe.”

The sob welled up unbidden, and she clutched the front of Kuu’s shirt and just cried and cried all the tears that she’d held back for fear that they weren’t allowed.  Everyone else had been so accepting of Ren’s disappearance.  It wasn’t that people weren’t angry or annoyed, but no one ever said that Ren was gone and was replaced by this different person that was like Ren in so many ways, and yet was still different.

She cried for the gentle smile.  She even cried for the gentleman’s smile that was no more.  She cried for the way that Ren held her hand or brushed her cheek.  For the deep brown eyes that had made her feel safe.

Kuu just rubbed her back as she cried, and then she could feel the tide turning; her tears were done, and the heavy feeling in her heart for the last six months started to fade as well.  She really did think that she was simple sometimes for how easily just crying could make her feel better.

Kyoko scrubbed at her eyes with her fists and took a deep, shuddering breath.  “Thank you, Otou-san.”

*`*`*`*`*

When Kyoko came back to the living room, it looked transformed.  There was garland hung up and the tree was covered in tiny little lights.

“You missed the worst part of decorating the tree, putting on the damned lights, so be lucky you ran off to work on your script or whatever you were doing.”  Kuon had a bottle of rubbing alcohol out and was dabbing a cotton ball against his skin.  “I hate this tree.  I don’t remember our past trees depositing this much sap on me.”

Kyoko laughed.  “I think it looks beautiful, Otou-san, Ju-- Mom.”  She still wasn’t ready to talk to Kuon.

“We’ve only just begun!”  Julie ran over with a couple of boxes and pressed them into Kyoko’s hands.  “Now we get to hang the ornaments!  This box are some pretty sparkling teardrop-shaped glass ones.”  She pointed to the one at the top, then to the one below it.  “And this one is I think hearts, or no, wait, it’s blown glass spirals.  Very pretty, too.”

Kyoko nodded, and Julie ran off, picked up her own box, and started putting things on the tree.  Kuu patted her shoulder and she looked up at him.

“Tea.  I’ll leave it here on the table for you.”

“Thank you, Otou-san.”  

She just stood there, watching the Hizuris bustle around the tree hanging little ornaments.  Some would lead to stories, and a lot of them lead to grousing by their son.  She didn’t really know what to do.

Kuon shook his head and moved behind her, physically pushing her next to the tree.  He took the two boxes out of her hands and set them nearby, and took one absolutely stunning blown glass teardrop out of its box.  It glittered and sparkled and caught the light as it spun on its little gold string, shining so many vibrant colors as it did.  He handed it to her.  “Go on.”

She bit her lip and looked at Julie.  “But what if I put it in the wrong spot?”

Julie laughed.  “There are no wrong spots.”

“But if I don’t put it in the right place, the tree won’t look as beautiful--”

“My tree always looks amazing, but not like a catalogue.  If I wanted our tree to look like that, I’d hire someone to come in and decorate it for me, and I wouldn’t hang any of these up.”  She held up one of the messy ornaments that she’d seen come out of the box earlier.  “Kuon made this when he was in first grade.  I think it’s supposed to be a reindeer.”  Julie put it in a prominent place on the front of the tree.  “No, our tree is a family tree, and always will be.”

“Seriously, please put those things up quickly.  All over the front, before the tree is nothing but horrible arts and crafts projects from my childhood.”  He was giving her puppy dog eyes again.  “Please.”

She laughed, took the last step toward the tree, and hung her first Christmas ornament ever.


	3. December 21st

Kyoko stretched under the comforter and looked up at the ceiling.  There was a quiet splashing noise and she rolled over, pulling the comforter up over her shoulder.  The rhythmic sound of the gentle splashes almost lulled her back to sleep, but she was curious as to what was making them.  It didn’t sound like it was storming, and she hadn’t heard the waves sound like this the last couple of days.

She got out of bed, padded to the picture windows, and pulled the curtains apart a little.

And stared at the answer to her question, unblinking.

Kuon was swimming laps in the pool.  She knew all his proportions -- perfect as they were, in her opinion, like an otherworldly being.  She watched the play of muscle under the skin of his back as she had the afternoon before, but this was more.  Each full stroke as it pulled him down the pool, each flex and extension of his legs as he kicked.  He dove under the water and turned and she ducked to the side, hiding behind the curtain until she heard the splash of his diving turn again before looking back out on the pool.  

She knew her heart was starting to race; she swallowed, and yet she couldn’t tear her eyes away. But then he stopped in the middle of the pool and headed to the edge, pulling himself out, his arms straight and the muscles bunched as he heaved his way up.  He ran his hands over his hair, smoothing it back, and it was suddenly very much like watching Corn come out of the water in Guam all over again.  The morning sun caught on each little drop of water in his hair and on his skin, and it all sparkled.

Kyoko gasped at the way it made her heart leap.

She turned from the window, grabbed her robe, and took off to the shower.  She ran it perhaps a little colder than she needed to for a few minutes before turning up the heat, letting the water run down her body from the shower head.  It felt like standing out in the rain, but better.  She turned her face up and closed her eyes.

The cry last night and the talk with Kuu had started to heal a very broken part of her.  The shaky hinges on that box she'd closed -- but not locked -- six months ago seemed to be fixed and ready to open again. 

She might just be ready to let him back in.

*`*`*`*`*

Kuon shut the bathroom door as quietly as possible and leaned against the door.  Damn it.  He squeezed his eyes shut, but the image was burned into his retinas.  He didn’t know whether to curse or thank the partially fogged shower doors.  Instead of seeing all of Kyoko, he’d only caught glimpses:  the curve of her breast, the dip of her spine and the line of her neck, her flat stomach and defined calves.  

He took a deep breath.  He should have knocked to see if she was in there.  Should have listened at the door for the shower.  But he hadn’t.  

He turned and headed back to his room.  She’d be done soon and he didn’t want her to catch him just standing outside the bathroom door.  If she came out wrapped in just a towel… she wouldn’t, he was sure, but the image of it sprang easily to his mind.  Kuon shook his head.  

And his morning swim had done wonders for the tension that had been building up in his shoulders since he stepped onto that plane.  Now it was back.

He missed her.

*`*`*`*`*

“So, since Kuu had to work today, you two are all mine!  Isn’t it wonderful?”  His mother was practically sparkling this morning, though that may have been because of the ridiculous Christmas earrings she was wearing.  At least she hadn’t broken out the Christmas sweaters.  “I thought we’d do a little shopping.”

And that would be why she was dressed as a sane person, though the amount of red and gold and silver in her outfit was much higher than it usually would be at any other time of the year.

“Country Mart?” he asked.

“No.  I thought we’d do it proper and take Kyoko to Rodeo.”

Kuon groaned.  “You have appointments?”

His mother shook her head and the bells on her earrings jingled.  “I thought I’d see which stores could accommodate me.”

He tilted his head to the side.  That sounded about right for his mother, and really it didn’t matter; most, if not all, of the shops on Rodeo would probably find ways to accommodate a surprise visit from her. And if they couldn’t, well, she probably would forget that they exist for a while.  It wouldn’t be the first time.  Juliena Hizuri was one of the most beautiful women in the world, and none of those retailers would take that lightly.  There were only a couple of exceptions. Like Hermes. 

Kuon turned to look at the person he, personally, thought rivalled his mother’s beauty.  Kyoko was leaning her head on her hand with a soft smile on her face as she listened to them talk.  As usual, she hadn’t said anything to him this morning, though he’d made a point to say good morning to her.  He even bit his tongue before he could playfully admonish her for leaving the bathroom door unlocked.  No, Kyoko wouldn’t have taken kindly to that.

Neither would his mother, for that matter, if she realized that he'd walked in on Kyoko. 

“So I’ll drive,” he said.  “But I’m not driving that car of yours.  Out of all the options you could have gone with, you got the slowest.”

His mother put her hand on her hip.  “I like my car.”

“I don’t.  The SUV is here, we’ll take that.  I know the way to Rodeo.  Where did you want to park?”

Julie shrugged.  “If you want to drive, fine.  I thought we’d park under Via Rodeo, that’s the prettiest part of the Drive and they decorate it so nicely for Christmas. I’m sure Kyoko will love it.”

Kyoko set down her tea.  “So what exactly is this place?”

Both of them just turned and stared at her.  “Rodeo Drive?  You  _ have _ to know what Rodeo Drive is.”

She shook her head.

It clicked.  Kuon put his hands over his face.  “Ro-dee-oh Drive.”

And just like that, Kuon could tell that everything suddenly made sense to Kyoko; her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open a little.

“It’s Ro-DAY-oh, sweetie.  And we’ll have so much fun shopping!”

Kyoko found her voice. “But isn’t it terribly expensive?!”

His mother just dismissed her question with a wave of her hand.  “I shop there all the time and you’re keeping me company.”

Kyoko nodded, and Kuon wondered if Kyoko could see the trap that she was falling into.  He knew very well that his mother had every intention of spoiling her, but at least his mother figured out that this needed to be done slowly, in steps.

“Let’s go before traffic gets even worse than I’m sure it already is for LA.”

*`*`*`*`*

“Let’s start with a cup of coffee.  I like this cafe.”  Julie headed to the little cafe, but Kyoko hung back.

“Can I… can I look around a little?”

Julie smiled at her.  “Of course, you needn’t ask.  This is an especially pretty part of the Drive, so look to your heart’s content.  I’ll be right here with my coffee.”  She turned to Kuon.  “Are you going with her?”

Kuon shook his head and sat down with his mother.  “I think I’ll join you for coffee.”  He did watch as Kyoko wandered a bit further away from the cafe, though.  “What happened last night?”

His mother turned to look at him.  “What do you mean?”

“You went to go get Dad and Kyoko so we could start decorating and came back without them, but you were white as a sheet.  Said we should start without them.”

“Ah.  That.  Well.”  His mother turned back to the menu.  “They were talking.  I peeked in and saw them.  It was a serious sort of conversation that I couldn’t interrupt.”

He waited.  A waiter came and took their orders; black coffee for both of them.  His mother didn’t seem like she was going to continue.  “What was it about?”

Julie shook her head.  “Your father promised Kyoko that he wouldn’t tell another soul.  Of course, he told me because we share one soul--”

“I’m going to stop you there, because I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.”

His mother leaned over the table and pinched his cheek.  “Is this the mouth that is talking back to me?  Is it?”

“Nope, that’s my cheek.”

Julie tapped him a little hard on the cheek.  “You never used to respond that way.”

He smirked.  “No, I didn’t, but then I discovered how amazing an answer it is.”  He sighed.  “So you aren’t going to tell me?”

She shook her head.  “I’m sure you’ve guessed that it was a conversation about you, but no, I can’t tell you what they talked about. But I really do understand the situation much better now.”

“Yeah, well, I wish I did.”  Their coffees arrived and he took a sip.  

“Give it time.  Give her time.  I’m sure that it will eventually make sense.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the last six months, mother?  I’ve been giving her time.  If I didn’t go out of my way to talk to her -- knowing she’s not going to say anything back -- or find ways to see her, I wouldn’t have seen her at all, and well, I couldn’t take that.  But I’m keeping my distance the best I can.”

His mother smiled at him.  It was a bit sadder than he was expecting.  “You really love Kyoko.”

He sighed.  “You knew this already.”

She patted his hand.  “Just don’t give up yet.”

“Easy for you to say.  She avoids saying my name at all costs.  I think I’ve only heard it a handful of times the last six months.  Literally.  And then only when I’ve tricked her into using it.”  He leaned back and took another sip of coffee.

“Kuon?”  And like magic, the sound he was just complaining about not hearing was heard.

He turned his head.  Kyoko was approaching their table.  “Yes, Kyoko-chan?”  He smiled at her.  His heart ached seeing her with such a sweet smile on her face.  

She paused next to the table.  “I was hoping that you’d come with me.”  She bit her lip.  “There are steps just over there,” she waved in the direction of Wiltshire. “They’re decorated and there’s a fountain, and I sort of wanted my picture taken so I can show Moko-san and Chiyorin and Yashiro-san--”

He downed the rest of his coffee and stood up.  “Of course.”  He glanced over at his mother, who smiled up at him.  

“I’ll be right here sipping my coffee.  I might get a pastry, too.  We have plenty of time.”

Kuon followed Kyoko out and they walked toward the steps.  He took her phone and snapped a picture of her standing sweetly by the decorated fountain, then walked up to her and stopped in front of her.  “I think we can make it a better picture.”  He motioned her to walk up the steps a bit.

She looked up at him and smiled.  “What do you suggest?”

He took a breath and wrapped his hands around her waist.  He was probably pushing things, but she was talking to him again -- why the hell not push it?  Eventually, she’d realise that she’d even walked somewhere with him and then she’d slam the door closed again.  Probably on his metaphorical fingers.  He lifted her and held her until she balanced on the banister, turning her toward the side a little.  

He walked away and turned to look at her in the frame of the phone.  “Lean forward a little and don’t be cute.  You’re in the land of fashion models.”

She did as he told her, holding onto the railing and leaning forward, letting out a bit of Natsu as she tilted her head to the side.  He pressed the button to take the photo. It was good.  He wondered if she’d let him have a copy of it.  Probably not.

He wrapped his hands back around her waist and helped her off the banister.  He held on a second or two longer than he absolutely needed to, but then she stepped away.

He smiled as he handed the phone back and watched as she looked at the pictures.  “It’s really good!  You’re right, that’s a much better picture.”  She looked up at him through her lashes. “Thank you.”

They walked for a little while in silence, right past the cafe and his mother.

“There is such an eclectic assortment of people.”

“Oh?”

“Well, there’s people like you and your mother and then people like me.  You know, just normal tourists.”

“Why do you say me and my mother?”

“Clotheshorse models.”

He stopped and blinked.  “I am not a clotheshorse.”

Kyoko covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.  “I’ve seen your closet.”

She had a point, but he had a better one.  “But you haven’t seen my mother’s yet.  Remind me to show you when we get home.  Note, I did not say my parents’.  She has her own.  It’s the size of a room.”

She bit her lip, but was still smiling. He really had missed her smiling at him like that.

Kuon had to look away before he did something stupid like try and kiss her.  His eyes caught on a coat in the window of the Versace store.  Yeah, he might be a bit of a clotheshorse.  It’d look really good with some of his outfits and didn’t look too heavy either, so it’d work in Tokyo.

“Go on.  I’m going to head back to your mother.”

He sighed and went in.

*`*`*`*`*

“Did you lose my son?”

Kyoko shook her head and sat down.  “No, he spotted a coat at Versace.”

“Oh, well, then he’s lost to us for a while. And here I thought I was going to have to send him off to Armani or Dior Homme so I could get some quality time with you.”

Kyoko laughed a little nervously.  The way that Julie dropped the names of stores that she couldn’t even imagine going into was a little daunting.  “Where did you want to go?”

“Me?  Oh, no, I come here whenever I want.  No, this is all about you, Kyoko.”

“What?”

Julie smiled at her.  “It’s a shopping spree with my daughter.  I always wanted a daughter, but instead I had Kuon.  I adore him, but he is very much a boy.  Well, I suppose he is more of a man now, but regardless, I don’t think he’ll let me put him in a dress.  He didn’t even let me when he was little.”

Kyoko giggled at the idea of a little Kuon in a dress.  It was amazingly ridiculous.  But she sobered quickly.  “Julie-san.”  She paused at the sharp look.  If she wasn’t careful,  _ she _ might be getting her cheeks pinched.  “Mom.  I can’t let you do that.”

“Of course you can.  You just go in and pick out the things that you like and I’ll pay for them.  Simple.”

Kyoko shook her head and Julie sighed.

“Kyoko.  I meant it.  I really did want a girl, but Kuu and I never… well, he did eventually bring me home a girl.  You.  You’re my daughter, whether you like it or not.  And you always will be.  Even if Kuon manages to get married some day, you’ll still be my daughter.”

Kyoko swallowed.  “But--”

“Oh, I know what you’ll say.  In this hypothetical situation where some woman wants to put up with his nonsense, she’d be my daughter-in-law, and that is not the same thing at all.  So just this once, let me have my dream and go shopping with my daughter.”

Kyoko sighed.

Julie smiled.  It was like she could tell that Kyoko was going to give in.  “I promise, nothing that can’t fit in your baggage allowance.”

Kyoko nodded.  Her suitcase was pretty full already, but she could probably fit a sweater or a another pair of pants.

*`*`*`*`*

Kyoko sighed and Kuon laughed as he organized bag after bag into the trunk of the Porsche.

“Your mistake was not understanding the term ‘baggage allowance’.”

Kyoko looked at him.

He smiled wide.  “The baggage allowance for First Class on our flight is three thirty-kilogram suitcases.  That would just be for checked luggage.”

“That’s… ninety kilos?!”  Kyoko paused.  “My suitcase only weighed eighteen to begin with!  And I only have the one!”

Julie walked up with a small bag on her wrist.  “Oh, really?  You only have the one suitcase?  I think we have time to stop at Dolce & Gabbana or Louis Vuitton before we leave for a new set!”  She tossed the little bag into one of the others.  “Come on.”

Kuon snickered and grabbed Kyoko’s hand.  She really would need a new luggage set to put all the things that his mother bought her.  He shut the trunk and pressed the lock button on the remote.

Then again, he might need a new suitcase, too.  Maybe Kyoko was right and he really was a bit of a clotheshorse.

*`*`*`*`*

Kuon pulled into the marina. “So what exactly are we doing?”

His mother smiled, got out, and knocked on the window so that Kyoko would as well.  She turned around and waved.  “We’re meeting your father and going out on a yacht. Your father’s friend is letting us borrow it for a few hours.”

“A yacht?”

Julie smiled at her.  “Yes!  It’s even usually decorated a little for Christmas.  A little too understated, in my opinion, but well, to each their own!”

“There you are!”  Kuu came over.  “You just missed Bobby, he pulled out about a minute before I saw the Porsche turning in.  How’d Kuon convince you to let him drive?”

Julie smiled and gave Kuu a quick hello kiss.  “He didn’t.  LA traffic did.”  She turned and smirked a bit at Kuon.  “Made driving the faster car silly, didn’t it, honey?”

There was no way he would ever concede the argument that his mother’s car didn’t suck.  “The handling on the Porsche is better; not as good as my Carrera, but still better than your Jag.”

Kyoko stood to the side.  “So, he’s a clotheshorse and a petrolhead.”

Kuon’s parents both laughed.

“Are you incapable of finding things that are complementary about me, Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko smiled up at him.  “Well, you’re attractive, but then everyone knows that.  You are a model after all.”

Kuon’s eyes went wide.  How did she just manage to make calling him attractive sound like an insult?  He couldn’t even appreciate that she had called him attractive because now he felt shallow.

Kuu snorted.  “Decided to take pity on him and talk to him again, Kyoko-chan?”

Kyoko nodded.

“She is not taking pity on me at all.”

His mother linked arms with Kyoko and headed toward the catamaran that they were borrowing.  “You’ll love it, Kyoko.  Usually, we go out with Robert and his family, but occasionally we ask to borrow the yacht, and he never minds.  He’s acted with Kuu a handful of times and the two are pretty good friends.”

The boat was indeed decked out for Christmas.  Kuon settled into one of the seats toward the back.

“Bobby had his holiday party on here a few days ago, which is probably why it’s still decorated.”  Kuu sat down next to him.  “Just told the crew that we can leave when they’re ready.”

Once they reached the open ocean, a stewardess came up to them. By then, Julie and Kyoko had come back and they were all sitting around the table, though Kyoko kept twisting to the side to look at the water.  “Mr Hizuri, my employer told me that you’re welcome to anything he has on board, as usual. It’s a bit more robust since he just had the party a couple of nights ago.  Should I prepare some hors d'oeuvres?  There are beef sliders, samosas, devils on horseback, crudites, paneer pakora--”

His father smiled at her.  “Oh, you know me, Alicia, a little of everything, and all of anything that absolutely has to be eaten.”

The stewardess laughed.  “I know, but I’m still required to ask.  It’s my job.”  She looked over at Kuon, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  “Anything specific for you?”

He leaned back, ran his hands through his hair, and sighed.  “No, I’m good.  Thanks.”

She smiled at him, her gaze lingering.  “Well, let me know.”

Kyoko was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  She used to hate it when waitstaff flirted with him, but apparently today his discomfiture amused her.  Of course it did.  He was only uncomfortable because Kyoko was just on the other side of of his father.

“And for the two of you?”

His mother’s smile was sparkling.  “A glass of rosé for everyone.”

“But--” Kyoko started.

“For everyone,” his mother cut her off.  

Kuon put his face in his hands.  “Don’t do that,” he said when Alicia the stewardess had walked away.

“Don’t do what?”

“She probably thinks you’re mad at her now, Mom.”

Julie sighed.  “Well, I didn’t appreciate the obvious flirting.  She could have been more subtle.”

Kyoko covered her mouth and laughed, and everyone looked at her.  She stopped.  “Oh, no, I’m sorry, I’m just surprised is all.”

Kuon looked at her curiously.  Alicia set down the wine glasses and poured.

“Oh, I’ve just seen that exact smile on your face plenty of times.  Why did you think that I’d try to run away half the time?”  She paused.  “You don’t do it anymore, of course, but it used to be a mainstay of yours.”  She looked over at the stewardess for a brief moment.  “There’s nothing quite like sitting in your car with you on the way to your apartment to make you dinner, seeing that particular smile, and wondering just what I did that made you angry this time.”

If Kuon didn’t know better, he would say that Kyoko was practically staking her claim on him.  Which she wouldn’t.  She’d never done such a thing in the past.

He frowned.  It was only then that he realised that the last half was spoken in Japanese directly to him, and he wasn’t exactly sure why.  He’d have to think about it.  He switched the conversation back to English.

“Most likely you’d said something that either made me feel jealous or not special.”  He leaned forward.  “I never liked sharing you.”

Kyoko blushed. 

“Remind me to not sit between the two of you now that you’re speaking again.”  Kuu patted Kuon on the shoulder.  “Let me out so I can go and sit next to your mother instead.”  And just like that, the spell was broken.  Kuon got out and his father slid past him and headed around the table; Kyoko took the opportunity to get out as well, and went over to edge to look out at the open water.

Julie looked over at Kyoko.  “I didn’t know that you ever smiled like that, Kuon.”

He shook his head.  “I don’t.”

“Ren did.”  His father supplied.

“Ah.”

Kuon was getting annoyed with the way that everyone around him seemed to know what was going on and he didn’t.

“Oh!”  Kyoko’s delighted cry distracted him, and he headed over to the edge as well.

“What?”

She pointed out to the water.  “Is that what I think it is?”

The tailfin of a whale slapped the water a short ways away, making a splash.  “It’s a whale.  Can’t tell the species based on just that glimpse of tail, though.”

Kyoko smiled, and he leaned down and put his head on his folded arms.  She was gorgeous.  The wind was blowing her hair, and she lifted a hand to brush it aside. 

“Look!  Another one!”

He turned his head.  Another whale -- or maybe it was the same one -- surfaced and splashed back down.  “That’s a humpback.”  He scoured his brain for anything he could remember about the whales around here.  “There’s a slim chance we might see a gray whale as well.  They’re smaller than a blue whale, but still really large; they’re just starting their migration down south.  There might be others.  It’s been a while, I can’t remember all the details.”

She smiled at him and then looked back out at the water.  “Any whale is all right.  I didn’t even realise it was a possibility.  They’re majestic.”

He nodded.  The awe and respect in her voice stilled his heart for a moment.  He went back to watching her.  She moved further down the railing as something caught her eye, but he didn’t move or follow, just watched.

His mother came up and turned his head.  “The water’s that way.”

“The view was better before.”

“Was it?”

He stood up and stretched out, holding onto the railing as he did so.  “Immensely.”  He turned and put his back to the rail and looked at his mother.  “This was a good plan.”

“You always loved going out on a boat, though we had to keep a close eye on you to make sure that you didn’t jump in to go for a swim.”  She paused.  “Should I still be keeping an eye out?”

He shook his head.  “The ocean water is a little cold right now.  Though I’ll probably go for a swim at home in the morning again.”

“We’re leaving early, aren’t we?”

He nodded.  “Not too early, though. I see no reason to leave before eight, maybe nine.”  He paused.  “We’re all early risers.  Well, except for dad, though he doesn’t complain about getting up early.”

“Your dad thinks that the 105 is going to be the fastest way there.  I assume that we’ll take the Porsche again since the two of you hate my car so much.”  His mother pouted.

“Hate is a strong word, but appropriate.”  He kissed the top of his mother’s head and laughed.

“Kyoko’s going to be beyond surprised.”

He grinned.  “That’s the plan.”

“Kuon!  Dolphins!  I swear those are dolphins!”

He pushed off the railing and went to go see if Kyoko was right.  He was pretty sure he could dig up a myth or legend about dolphins that would entertain her.

*`*`*`*`*

Kyoko took the small mug from Julie and lifted it to her nose.  It was hot wine.  She sighed and watched as Julie sat next to her.

“Don’t say it.  I don’t care.  You’re in my house, and I say it’s all right.  It’s just the one cup.”  Julie lifted her own mug of wine to her lips and took a sip.  “This is Christmas.”

“Hot wine?”

The beautiful woman shook her head.  “Mulled wine.  It’s spiced.  I know I have many failings in the kitchen -- as much as I like to pretend that I don’t -- but mulled wine at Christmas time is something that I can do.”  She smiled.

Kyoko took a small sip.  It was good.  It warmed her up in ways that the fire pit she was sitting in front of did not.  It wasn’t terribly cold, but it was cold enough to enjoy a hot beverage.

“Both sets of my grandparents came over from different parts of Europe.  I’m a bit of a European mongrel, but most of Europe does these Christmas markets outside during the season.  And many of them have mulled wine.”

Kyoko nodded.  “Tokyo sets up a European-style Christmas market, though I’ve never been."

“I’ve never been to one either, believe it or not.  Europe at Christmas isn’t something Kuu and I have done.  I really should make him take me.”  She brushed a lock of hair out of her face.  “Have real mulled wine from a vendor.  Mulled wine and Christmas sweaters.  There’s nothing cozier.”

Kyoko looked at the sweater that Julie was wearing and couldn’t help the giggle.  It was ridiculous.

“Oh, you like my Christmas Beasts sweater?”

All sorts of animals were piled up on top of each other in a vague Christmas tree shape, wearing Santa hats.  Some of the hats were actually pom-poms.  It was… “it’s interesting.”

Julie laughed.  “Kuon picked this out for me when he was eleven.  I wasn’t so surprised that it was covered in animals.  He loves them.”

Kyoko nodded.  Ren had always seemed indifferent to animals, but Kuon… well, birds practically flocked to him, and there wasn’t a dog in a park that wouldn’t come up wagging its tail given half a chance.  Taking him to a zoo would probably be dangerous.  An image of a giraffe nuzzling the top of his head popped into her mind, and she laughed.

“Something funny?”

“Oh, I was just thinking that he was probably a handful at the zoo.”

Julie smiled.  “Oh he was.  Until he realised the enclosures were just elaborate cages, and then he refused to go.”  Julie frowned for a second and then smiled.  “So of course we decided that this meant we needed to take him on a safari.  And we did.”

“A safari?  Like in Africa with the jeeps and things?”

Julie nodded.  “Just once.  I about had a heart attack four or five times a day.  He kept trying to run off whenever the jeep stopped.  I was sure that he was going to be eaten by a lion.”

Kyoko laughed and took another sip of her wine, enjoying the way that it warmed her.  “I don’t think I’ve heard many stories about him growing up from Kuon.”

“Well, it’s not like he’s had much of a chance to tell you.  You’ve only known Kuon for a few months.  There’s time.”

Kyoko looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

“Now you mustn’t be mad at Kuu, we share one soul, so he didn’t lie to you, even though he did tell me about your conversation.”

Kyoko’s mother opened in a small “o”.

“But I think that I understand.  I never thought of that guy, Ren, as my son because he wasn’t.  My son was adorable… well, maybe not when he left or for a time before that, but,” she glanced back toward the house, where Kyoko knew that Kuu had trapped Kuon for some father-son bonding of some sort.  Something to do with a train.  “I’m glad to have my adorable son back.  Thank you for that.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because without you, he never would have come home to me.  He’d still be holding onto that watch, demanding to himself that he repent, stuck in a loop.  Not living his life as he should.  But he can now.”  Julie looked at her.  “So thank you.”  She paused.  “I do have one more favour to ask of you, though.”

Kyoko looked over at her.

“Well, two.  The first is that you give Kuon a proper chance.”

Kyoko nodded.  “And the second?”  If it was something like “and then marry him” she’d have to refuse.

“Help me with Christmas Eve dinner?  I wanted to do it properly, and I found some old family recipes, but…”

“Tell me about them?”

*`*`*`*`*

“You used to get so much more absorbed with putting the train together.  It barely took us twenty minutes this year.”

His father came up behind him from where he was standing, looking out onto the deck, the pool, and the outdoor couch and fire pit where his mother and Kyoko were sitting, laughing and talking.

“I used to be thirteen or younger.  The train was awesome then.”

“That and we never let your girlfriends stay over.  Girls are a distraction.”  His father pushed a cup into his hand. Kuon took a sip before looking around for the cookie tin that he knew had to be somewhere.  If his mother made mulled wine, Aunt Abby’s vanilla almond cookie things wouldn’t be far off.

He spotted it on the side table.  “Kyoko is not my girlfriend.”  He went and grabbed a couple and handed one to his father, who popped it whole into his mouth.

“I’m well aware.”

Kuon shook his head.  “Then why are you bringing it up?”

“Because I’ve never seen you this far gone over a girl before.”  His dad chuckled.  “Honestly, it’s pretty hilarious.”  He paused.  “It’s a nice sight, isn’t it?  The two of them sitting there, talking.  I really think your mother likes her.”

“That’ll be a first.”

“She never did like any of your girlfriends growing up.”

“They were always too something.”

“Too clingy.”

“Too whiny.”

“Too old.”

Kuon sighed.  “Cassie was only two years older than me.”

“I think, back then, two years seemed like an incredible gulf.”

“And four years younger isn’t?”  Kuon sighed and took a bite of cookie.  It was more for nostalgia than anything else.  Besides, if he had a mouthful of cookie, he couldn’t talk.

Kuu shrugged.  “I don’t know. I think that Kyoko might actually act older than you sometimes.”

Kuon took a deep breath.  “Really?  You think that I’m that immature?  I think I’m insulted.”

His father shook his head.  “No, I think that Kyoko is too mature for her age sometimes.  Not in all the ways, but I think in some, she’s like you.  Grew up too fast.  It’s one of the reasons that your mother and I wanted her here for Christmas this year.  Give her a bit of family love.”

Kuon nodded.  “Just don’t ever adopt her for real, please?  That would be so very creepy.  I’ve done the too-close sibling routine with her once before, and I never want to do that again.”  He groaned.  

Kuu’s eyebrows lifted as he looked at him.  “Too-close siblings?”

Kuon shook his head.  “Forget it.  Please don’t ask.”  His father didn’t actually ever find out about Cain and Setsu, and now he’d just blurted it out.

“Was it a Boss thing?”

Kuon nodded.

“Then I probably don’t want to know.”

Kuon breathed a sigh of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter is late! (And yeah, I know my chapter for Your Eyes Close is even later, but I'll be posting an extra long chapter in exchange.) Finding the energy to post this week has been hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a HUGE Christmas fan. My husband makes so much fun of me. And yet I haven't even decorated our apartment yet. Instead I decided that I had to write a Christmas story for our favourite couple. :) Also I thought it'd be interesting to expose Kyoko to a Western sort of Christmas since Christmas in Japan is so very different.


End file.
